


at a crossroads (i'm afraid too)

by sakaamotos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, P5R Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: The dream is over and two boys find their way back.-Sequel to "dreams that can't come true"
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 21





	at a crossroads (i'm afraid too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little sequel drabble to "dreams that can't come true", which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161790).
> 
> Am I done using P5R as a springboard for Ryugoro angst?
> 
> No.
> 
> Not even close.

Goro exits the train stations, secure in the knowledge that Akira is going home, and Maruki hasn’t caused any more shenanigans.

Thank god.

Goro isn’t sure his blood pressure could handle it.

He stops in his tracks though at the top of the stairs when a familiar purple jacket comes into sight.

Ryuji.

Goro doesn’t say anything or make any moves that would get Ryuji’s attention, but he still sees Goro anyway and cuts his way through the crowd to him. He stops a few feet away and Goro feels the world around them slow down and drift away as they just stare at each other.

“Shouldn’t you be helping fool the police right now? Pretty sure I saw you on the van earlier.” Ryuji grins.

“The rest of the team can handle that, I had somethin’ else I needed to do.” Ryuji closes the space between and takes one of Goro’s hands in his own. “You know, I always loved your hands. Even after I knew what they were capable of doin’.”

“Ryuji, I-” Ryuji puts a finger to Goro’s lips to quiet him.

“Just, just let me talk, please.” Goro nods and Ryuji looks back down at the hand that he’s holding onto. “You, you sacrificed yourself for us on the ship and I realized that I while absolutely hated you for what you did after Sae’s Palace, it didn’t make me hate you enough.” Goro closes his eyes.

He’s afraid of what Ryuji is going to say next.

“Losing you like that, it, it made me do something pretty stupid.” Goro nods.

“I know.” He opens his eyes back up to see Ryuji staring into his in shock. “How do you think you got off of the ship?” Ryuji makes a strangled noise, like it never occurred to him. “I couldn’t let you die on there. That ship wasn’t meant to be your grave.”

“It wasn’t meant to be yours _either_!” With his free hand, Goro runs a thumb along Ryuji’s cheekbone and smiles sadly.

“I think the universe disagrees with you on that.” Ryuji growls.

“ _Fuck_ the universe.” Ryuji lets go of Goro’s hand, so he can slip his own behind Goro’s head to pull him in for a kiss.

It’s a kiss that is so unlike their last one, the one Goro used to break Ryuji from his dream, but it hits so many similar notes. Goro pulls Ryuji even closer to him, and wonders why he keeps getting handed so many second chances.

“I’m still so angry at you, you never told me anything about Shido until it was almost too late.” They don’t move too far apart when the kiss ends, their foreheads remain touching, while they try to get air back into their lungs. “But I’m not angry enough to let you walk out of my life like this.”

“You should, you should be angry enough at me. I almost killed Akira.” Ryuji snorts.

“That would be a bigger issue if Akira were actually mad about it.” Goro laughs and tries to pretend that he’s not about to start crying. “And you would never actually hurt me physically. Even in the fight in the engine room, you never even touched me, so we’re ok. We can figure it out from here.” Goro buries his face into Ryuji’s neck and finally lets the tears come. 

Around them, the world returns to normal. People come and go, lives are lived, but they stand there, wrapped around each other, and slowly start to find their way back to where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sakaamotos) and on [tumblr](https://sakaamotos.tumblr.com)


End file.
